game_shakersfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Im Coffee Shop
Im Coffee Shop ist die achtzehnte Episode in der 2. Staffel von Game Shakers. Die Premiere wurde am 09.04.2018 vor einem Publikum von 1,23 Millionen Zuschauern aufgeführt. Handlung Bei Fooders kommt die Bande dort an, aber es ist für eine Woche geschlossen. Sie gehen in ein Café, aber es gibt keine Kellnerin. Der Besitzer gibt ihnen den Kaffee. Es ist in einer Schüssel. Ein Mädchen starrt auf Trip und Hudson und sie mag Trip. Babe ist ungeduldig über den Artikel über sie und Kenzie. Babe möchte, dass Kenzie Änderungen im Artikel bemerkt. Hudson tritt im Café auf und singt ein Lied. Das Mädchen küsst Trip auf die Wange, weil sie einen Zug zurück nach Long Island nehmen muss. Kenzie überprüft den Artikel und Babe ist nur auf dem Bild und der Name. Kenzie sagt, dass sie jetzt aufhören muss, mit Babe rumzuhängen und Babe unfreundet. Bei Game Shakers kommt Hudson an und spielt eine Tastatur für die Beta des Spiels. Dub trägt Trip und lässt ihn fallen. Trips Arm tat weh wegen einem Affen, der Dubs Bruder gehörte, als Dub Bunny befahl, den Affen zu stehlen. Für Rache, weil er Dub 200 Dollar schuldet. Der Affe kennt die Tastatur und spielt, Babe und Dub singen. Im Café, Hudson und Trip hängen da und Kenzie ist die neue Kellnerin und hat eine neue Frisur. Das Mädchen kommt an, um mit Trip abzuhängen weil an Trip ist ein Ortungsgerät. Bei Game Shakers ersetzt Babe Kenzie durch ein anderes Mädchen. Kenzie ist sauer auf Babe, weil sie eine Frage zu ihren Haaren gestellt hat. Trip erzählt Babe, dass Kenzie im Coffee Shop arbeitet. Dub sagt Bunny, er solle Dubs Bruder anrufen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er ihn bezahlen muss. Im Café spielt Hudson ein Lied für ein Paar, aber es ist ein negatives denn er beleidigt den Mann. Das Paar war in den Flitterwochen. Babe sagt einem Mädchen, dass sie Kenzie eine Lüge über sie erzählen soll, damit Babe sich in Kenzies Kleidung verwandeln kann, um sie zu entlassen, indem sie Kaffee auf Kunden verschüttet. Die Kunden waren das Liebespaar. Sie sagten dann sie hätte ihre Flitterwochen zerstört. Babe verteidigt dann Kenzie und macht dies zu einer Entschuldigung. Sie haben sich versöhnt. Sie hängen mit der Crew an einem Wasserbrunnen mit der Game Shakers Bank. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Madisyn Shipman als Kenzie Bell * Cree Cicchino als Babe Carano * Thomas Kuc als Hudson Gimble * Benjamin Flores, Jr. als Triple G * Kel Mitchell als Double G Wiederkehrende Besetzung * Bubba Ganter als Bunny Gastbesetzung * Megan Richie als Candice Trivia * Kel Mitchell als Double G hatte hier eine Kleine Rolle er musste nicht viel sagen. Auch von der Handlung hätte man ihn rausstreichen können * Der Titel dieser Episode ist eine Anspielung auf die 90er Jahre Fernsehserie Friends. Die Episode selbst enthält auch einige Hinweise darauf. ** Das Restaurant heißt "Ich werde da sein für Brew", ein Verweis auf das Titellied "Ich werde für Sie da sein". ** Der Manager sagt, dass seine Stammkunden seit 12 Jahren nicht mehr im Laden waren, diese Episode etwa 12 Jahre nach Friends. ** Das Layout des Restaurants ist auch sehr ähnlich zu Central Perk, einem Set, das häufig in Friends verwendet wird. ** Der Besitzer des Restaurants soll wie Gunther aussehen, eine Figur in Friends. ** Hudson sagt: "Wie geht's?", Was eine Anspielung auf Joey's Slogan ist. ** Das Passwort für das Wifi im Restaurant ist "Ich hasse Ross", eine Anspielung auf die Figur in Friends, Ross. ** Trip mit einer Freundin mit einem nervigen Lachen ist vergleichbar mit Chandler bei Friends, die eine Freundin namens Janice mit einem nervigen Lachen haben. ** Babe sagt: "Nun, niemand hat mir gesagt, dass das Leben so wäre", gefolgt von Hudsons Klatschen. Dies ist ein Hinweis auf die Eröffnung des Friends-Titelsongs. ** Babe und Kenzie machen eine Pause und verweisen auf Ross und Rachel auf "Friends". ** Wenn Hudson und Trip darüber reden, einmal pro Woche im Café herumzuhängen, dann entscheiden sie, dass sie sich am Donnerstag um 20 Uhr treffen sollten, was der ursprüngliche Tag und die Zeit war, an dem Friends anboten. ** Kenzies neue Frisur soll Jennifer Anistons Haar in der Show ähneln. ** Die letzte Szene am Brunnen ist eine direkte Referenz auf das Titellied und die Credits von Friends. ** Hudson ist wie Phoebe für den Fall, dass sie auch Lieder im Café singen würde und sie alle deprimierend waren (wie Hudsons Lieder) * Dies ist die erste Episode seit der Lama Lama Spit Spit um 8:30 Uhr. * Die Handlung ähnelt der iCarly-Episode "iQuit iCarly". * Hudson und Trip spielen mit Clackers, einem Spielzeug, das in Drake & Josh and Zoey 101 verwendet wurde. * Auf Friends hatte Ross einen Affen bekommen, ähnlich wie Double G jetzt den Affe seines Bruders hat. * Dies ist das zweite Mal, dass Corki erwähnt wird. Das erste Mal in "Wedding Shower of Doom". * Dies war die 9. Episode, die in Staffel 2 gedreht wurde .